ID
id es, i.e. ???? * pt: isto é, ou seja * id] ???? * pt: 1. pron pess ele/a (género neutro); 2. pron dem este, isto * en: 1. pron pers it; 2. dem pron that; * id es , i.e. that is (to say), i.e. =idea= * sub * idea (-éa) ???? * pt: n ideia * en: n idea * ◊ ideal; idear-ideation; ideogramma etc. =ideabile= * adj =ideal= * adj =ideal= * sub * ideal¹ ???? * pt: adj ideal * en: adj ideal * ◊ idealitate; idealismo; idealista; idealisar-idealisation, idealisator * ideal² ???? * pt: n ideal * en: n ideal =idealisabile= * adj =idealisar= * v * idealisar ???? * pt: v idealizar * en: v to idealize =idealisation= * sub * idealisation ???? * pt: n idealização * en: n idealization =idealisator= * sub * idealisator ???? * pt: n idealizador * en: n idealizer =idealismo= * sub * idealismo ???? * pt: n idealismo * en: n idealism =idealista= * adj =idealista= * sub * idealista¹ ???? * pt: adj idealista * en: adj idealist, idealistic * idealista² ???? * pt: n idealista * en: n idealist =idealistic= * adj * idealistic ???? * pt: n idealístico/a =idealitate= * sub * idealitate ???? * pt: n idealidade * en: n ideality =idear= * v * idear ???? * pt: v idear * en: v to ideate, conceive =ideario= * sub =ideation= * sub * ideation ???? * pt: n ideação * en: n ideation =idem= * adv * idem (í-) ???? * pt: adv/adj idem * en: pron 1. the same (thing); 2. idem =idempotente= * adj =idempotentia= * sub * ident- ???? * en: in derivatives * ◊ identitate; identic; identificar =identic= * adj * identic ???? * pt: adj idêntico/a * en: adj identical; * identic a Identical with =identicitate= * sub =identificabile= * adj * identificabile ???? * pt: adj identificável * en: adj identifiable =identificar= * v * identificar ???? * pt: v identificar * en: v to identify (1. to make identical, to treat as identical; 2. to establish the identity of) * ◊ identificabile; identification =identification= * sub * identification ???? * pt: n identificação * en: n identification =identificator= * sub =identitate= * sub * identitate ???? * pt: n identidade * en: n identity =ideogramma= * sub * ideogramma ???? * pt: n ideograma * en: n ideogram =ideogrammatic= * adj =ideographia= * sub * ideographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n ideografia * en: n ideography * ◊ ideographic =ideographic= * adj * ideographic ???? * pt: adj ideográfico/a * en: adj ideographic =ideologia= * sub * ideologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n ideologia * en: n ideology (1. science of ideas; 2. as in “Fascist ideology”) =ideologic= * adj * ideologic ???? * pt: adj ideológico/a * en: adj ideologic, ideological =ideologisar= * v =ideologisation= * sub =ideologista= * sub =ideologo= * sub * ideologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n ideólogo * en: n ideologist * ◊ ideologia; ideologic * idi- ???? * en: adj in compounds idio- (= own, peculiar; separate, distinct) * ◊ idiosyncrasia etc. =idioblasto= * sub =idiogramma= * sub =idiolecto= * sub * idiom neutral I.N. ???? * pt: n Interling. Idiom Neutral * en: n Interling. Idiom Neutral =idioma= * sub * idioma -ma/-mat- ???? * pt: n idioma, linguagem * en: n idiom (= language peculiar to a people, region, etc.) * ◊ idomatic * idiomat- ???? * en: see idioma =idiomatic= * adj * idiomatic ???? * pt: adj idiomático/a * en: adj idiomatic =IdiomNeutral= * sub n pr =idiomorphe= * adj =idiomorphic= * adj =idiomuscular= * adj =idiopathia= * sub =idiopathic= * adj =idiophone= * adj =idioplasma= * sub =idiosyncrasia= * sub * idiosyncrasia (-ía) ???? * pt: n idiossincrasia * en: n idiosyncrasy * ◊ idiosyncrasic =idiosyncrasic= * adj * idiosyncrasic ???? * pt: adj idiossincrático/a * en: adj idiosyncratic =idiosyncratic= * adj =idiota= * adj =idiota= * sub * idiota ???? * pt: n idiota * en: n idiot; attrib. idiotic * ◊ idiotia; idiotic; idiotismo =idiotia= * sub * idiotia (-ía) ???? * pt: n idiotia * en: n idiocy =idiotic= * adj * idiotic ???? * pt: adj idiota * en: adj idiotic =idiotismo= * sub * idiotismo ???? * pt: n idiotismo * en: n 1. idiom, idiomatic expression; 2. idiocy =idiotypo= * sub =idiovariation= * sub =idista= * sub * idista ???? * pt: n Interling. Idista * en: n Interling. Idist =Ido= * sub n pr =ido= * sub * ido Ido ???? * pt: n Interling. Ido * en: n Interling. Ido * ◊ idista =idolatra= * adj =idolatra= * sub * idolatra (-dó-) ???? * pt: n idolatra * en: n idolater; attrib. idolatrous * ◊ idolatria; idolatric; idolatrar =idolatrar= * v * idolatrar ???? * pt: v idolatrar * en: v to idolize (= to make an idol of) =idolatria= * sub * idolatria (-ía) ???? * pt: n idolatria * en: n idolatry =idolatric= * adj * idolatric ???? * pt: adj idolatrico/a * en: adj idolatrous, idolatric * idolatricamente ???? * pt: adv idolatricamente =idolisar= * v * idolisar ???? * pt: v idolatrar * en: v idolize (= to make an idol of) =idolisation= * sub =idolo= * sub * idolo (í-) ???? * pt: n ídolo * en: n idol * ◊ idolisar; idolatra etc. =idonee= * adj * idonee ???? * pt: n idonêo =idoneitate= * sub * idoneitate ???? * pt: n idoneidade =idyllic= * adj * idyllic ???? * pt: adj idílico/a * en: adj idyllic =idyllio= * sub * idyllio ???? * pt: n idílio * en: n idyll * ◊ idyllic =idyllista= * sub